Used; Unwanted
by Yamato795
Summary: He thought Tai was his best friend....he thought wrong( WARNING: yaoi content, second part contains rape(it's cut out) but both contain adult language and and situaitions, so be careful)
1. Used

( This story takes place somewhere in season 02, probably after Ken had turned good. )

****

Used

( This is a brief author's **warning**, I don't normally write this kind of thing, but I was inspired by some stuff I won't get into to write this story. In it, Matt is straight, but well, Tai isn't. There will be nothing graphic, and I will try to lay off the swearing if I can avoid it, because I don't normally have it in anything I write, but there may be some. This fic can be classified as a shounen ai, possibly even a yaoi, I mean, I don't know how it works. Oh, and when 'ko' is at the end of a name in Japanese, it is usually to signify that the person in a girl. I learned that reading a story by Cloud Ishida! But anyway, I hope you like it, and don't flame for some behaviors. )

****

I'm not even sure how it happened. Tai was actually the one who convinced me to stop by the rave after my concert, which he and a bunch of the others attended. I do remember seeing him there, and talking to a lot of people over the music, and getting a drink from one of the guys who was passing them out. It must've had something in it, cause if my memory is right, after the first couple sips I was out of it. I have no idea of what I did until I ended up in the worst situation of my life. And from there, everything got _very_ complicated.

The next thing I knew, I was lying in a bed. I could still hear music and it made my head pound even more. When I sat up I found out that I was naked. My clothes were on the floor, the other side of the bed was still warm. Startled, I saw a girl who was obviously as drugged as I had probably been however long ago. She was putting back on her clothes and giggling like an idiot. I'd never been so horrified. I couldn't remember what I had done, or what I hadn't done with this girl. Heck, I didn't even know who she was! By looking around, I could tell we were in one of those back rooms they always proclaim to have at raves, one where couples can do stuff in private. My mind was in a whirl with panicked thoughts. ' _Oh my God, what am I gonna do? What have I done? God, what was in that drink? _'

That's when the door opened. I wasn't sure who would barge in here, but when I saw him, I had never been so scared. And I had never seen that glare in Tai's eyes before, it made me feel little and like I had done something horrible. He looked the room over, and before I could say anything, he shut the door and left. 

' _Oh my God, I'm dead now. My Dad doesn't trust me as it is with girls, even though I've never done anything like this before. But what if Tai tells him? He'll kill me; he'll ground me for life. He might even make me quit the band! _', my thoughts went wild as I scrambled to get dressed. I wanted out of there so bad. ' _But what can I say to Tai to get him to keep this a secret? I can't let people know about this! I mean, I don't even know if I did anything, and it's not like I killed somebody while I was drugged, but still…my dad can't know. What am I gonna do? _'

There, now you're up to speed. I went straight home, praying Tai wouldn't tell anyone what he'd seen at the rave. God I was so shaky when I got home. I'd never been so scared in my life. I had trouble sleeping that night, knowing I had been in bed with a girl and couldn't remember any of it. The next day was Saturday, thank god, and my dad was out with some of his friends. I stayed home and took a long shower. I'd gone in the kitchen to get something to eat for lunch when someone rang our doorbell. Nervous for some reason, I answered it.

" Tai! ", I gasped in surprise. " Hi, come on in. What's up? "

He came in with me, and when I offered him a seat on the couch, he didn't want it. **We stood in the middle of the living room, and he didn't say anything. He knew everything, knew that I was anxious to know what he thought about it, but he just stood there looking at me until I finally snapped. " Please don't tell anyone, Tai. I have no idea what happened in there! I was drugged, and so was she! If my Dad knew about this he'd kill me! No, he'd have to get past my Mom to kill me! I would have never gone to that rave if I had known what would happen, I would've gone straight home. Please, Tai please, I'm begging you! Don't tell. "**

He just stood there, fists clenched, the look on his face blank. He didn't say anything again, and I had to know what he was thinking. If he didn't say something soon I would explode. So I kept going. " Tai, my Dad has a hard enough time trusting me anyway. If he knew about this he would kill me. He'd never forgive me, heck, I don't know what he would do, I just don't want to find out! Please, you- "

I never expected him to grab me around the waist just then, or to kiss me. He had me pressed up against him, and there's something you need to know about Tai, he has gotten really strong over the years. He has grown a few inches taller than me, and since he's on the soccer team, and I'm in a band, he so totally had me there. I couldn't get away from him. When he pulled away, I looked up at him with fearful eyes, and tried to get out of his arms, but he held me there. I had never known Tai was like this, I mean, I knew I wasn't, but I had never expected him to be! The look on his face was almost kind, but his brown eyes gaze was burning. 

" This is he deal, Matt, I want you. I've liked you for so long it isn't even funny, but I knew your were straight. But if you want my mouth shut, you better agree to this. ", he whispered, his fingers gripping my chin tightly. " Be mine. "

" What? " He let me pull out of his embrace then. My head was swirling again. Tai liked me? He'd liked me for a long time? And now to keep his mouth shut I'd have to be his…boyfriend? I wanted to sink into the floor, for him to disappear, or for me to just be able to erase the past few days but I couldn't. I could either let Tai act like I was his, or I could let him tell my father that I had slept with a girl I don't even know or remember. What could I do? What could I do? I turned back to him, totally nervous and uncomfortable. " Would you want to…do stuff in public? "

" We'd be alone, Yamato. ", Tai whispered as his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer. " Is that a yes? Will you be my secret? "

" I-I-I don't have a choice. ", I stammered quietly, looking down at the floor. He had me so close, all I wanted to so was pull away, but I couldn't, because for one he would get mad and possibly tell my father everything, but also because he had such a good grip on me. I was seriously regretting the fact that I didn't have the time to work out. He was holding me like I was delicate, almost like I would've held a girl, and then he pulled me closer and kissed me again.

Every inch of me hated it. It felt wrong, not only because he was a guy, but also because it was like he was using me. He was almost blackmailing me for this. When he slipped me the tongue I thought I'd be sick, but he held me there, kissing me over and over again, his tongue twisting like a snake in my mouth.

There was suddenly a click, and the front door opened. My Dad let me know he was home by saying a loud hello. Tai shoved me away and went to get his shoes back on as if he'd never done anything to me. He said good-bye to my dad as he passed by him, leaving me standing there. I watched him go, and since my father had his back to him, he gave me a wink as he shut the door behind him.

" You okay, Matt? ", my Dad questioned me concerned.

" Yeah, fine, I'm just gonna go lay down for a while. ", I replied after a moment. I had never been so tired and depressed in al of my life.

* * *

" I'm alone. Come over. " It wasn't a request, it was more of a command. I knew that, and so did he. It had been like this for over a week now. If I had my apartment to myself, or he had his apartment to himself, we would have to be together. I hated every second of it but I had no choice but to walk over to his place. He was waiting for me, and as soon as I was in the door he grabbed me and kissed me forcefully. I just accepted it, not realy returning any of it.

" Tai, please… ", I started when he pulled away, but he didn't let me finish what I wanted to say. He just acted like he was going to grab the phone. He had claimed to know my father's phone number by heart, and whenever I tried to reason with him he acted like he was going to call him and tell him everything. God I just wanted to cry when he did that. It made me feel so helpless, so weak, and so dirty. Sometimes, Tai would call me a slut for being in bed with that girl for betraying him like that, but I tried not to listen. Then he would tell me other things.

" Do you know why I only asked you to the rave that night, Yamako? ", he whispered in my ear as he pulled me onto the couch with him. We usually sat there, watching a movie, or with him just holding me. He made me hold him like I was a girl, around his bulky chest resting my head just bellow his neck. I hated it, but really had no choice, and once he had me there I couldn't get away. He was playing with my hair and all I could do was stare straight ahead, wishing that I didn't have to be there. I hated how he called me Yamako, as if I was a girl, but it was better than some of the names he used for me. " I wanted you there alone. I planned on having you to myself once I made sure that one of my friends gave you that spiked drink. I wanted to be the one to take you into that back room, to have you and tell you how much I loved you that night even if you wouldn't remember. But then, just after you got that drink, you disappeared from my view and I didn't see you again until I saw you with that girl. I'm not angry, my Yamako, because I have you now. "

He couldn't see my horrified face. It was probably good that he couldn't. My mind was in a whirl. ' _He's the reason I got drugged? And if I hadn't run into that girl when I did, he would've…he would've raped me while I was high? Oh God, why? Why did he have to do this to me? He doesn't really love me! He obsessed! He's twisted! He's been using me the whole time. I thought he was my friend… _'

Tai kissed me then, cupping my chin with his fingers, holding me close. I hated him then more than I have ever hated anyone. His tongue swirled around in my mouth and I had to let it. His hands felt me as if he couldn't see me with his eyes and had to know exactly where each part of my body was. I wanted to pull away, to get away from him, but if I did he'd tell my father everything. I couldn't risk that.

" My secret, you look upset. ", he commented, holding my face so that my azure eyes were forced to meet his. He seemed almost gentle, but his eyes were threatening. I didn't want him to touch me ever again, but he began to stroke my cheeks, leaning his own face closer. " What's wrong, Yamako? "

" It's nothing. " Nothing other than I hated him with all of my heart. Hated the way he made me hold, made me accept his harsh kisses, the way he gave me stupid pet names that grated on my ears. I just wanted to get away from him, to never have to see him again. I had to wonder if he could see that in my eyes, but I didn't get to wonder long, for Kari shouted from the doorway and Tai shoved me away. I was free for now. He'd have to let me go home because we weren't alone anymore, and I had never been so happy to see Kari in all of my life. I got up from the couch, murmuring a good-bye to both of them, and once I was out of that apartment door, I ran as fast as I could to get away from there. I ran and I ran and I ran, and I kept running until I was home. I locked my door and hurried to my room where I locked that door too. I never wanted to come out because my life had become a pit of lies and despair, and blackmail. Little did I know it would get worse.

* * *

" Hey, you made it after all! ", Davis exclaimed as he let me into his apartment. The whole group of Digidestined had decided to have a party just for us, and Davis had offered to have it at his place. I didn't want to go, because Tai would be there, and I'd have to act like he was still my best friend. But then I was told Mimi was flying in from America just so she could see us all again and I had no choice but to join them. Besides, Tai would've known. I stepped inside only to be greeted by all of my friends, even the one who had betrayed me. That brown haired creep kept his distance though, even as TK gave me a little hug. He looked angry when Mimi hugged me though, and I was sure that I'd hear about it later. 

Being around my friends, even with Tai there, made me feel better than I had in a long time. I missed being around people I cared about; people who didn't stab me in the back like someone we all know. Everything was going great, I was really having a good time, until Yolei said we should play twister. Mimi said she'd be spinner before I could, and both Cody and Izzy said they were going to sit out. Sora wouldn't let me, no, she had to put three of the mats together just so we could all play. I made sure I started away from Tai. That made me feel better.

" Right hand red. ", Mimi announced. I was still surprised to see that Izzy had his arms around her shoulders while Cody was feeding some of the in-training digimon. I guess Izzy and Mimi might have a thing for each other. I moved my right hand to a red dot, and saw something else that I hadn't expected to see.

Sora was in a crab walk position looking up at Joe, who was almost doing a twisted push-up. That girl was blushing so bad! I had seen Joe change over the years, but I hadn't noticed that Sora had been watching those changes too. Maybe she liked him, I don't know. It was then I realized how wrapped up in myself I had been for the past few weeks. Ever since I became Tai's secret, I must've started pulling away from the others because of him. That's when it happened.

Tai pinched my butt! I hadn't even seen that my back end was even close to him, if I had I would've moved so it wasn't. If I had been more prepared, I wouldn't have yelped from the sudden pain and fallen, but I did, and I took Kari, Davis, and TK with me. Everyone laughed and I blushed a bright red. Ken couldn't stop laughing at the look on Kari's face when TK and Davis landed on top of her, so he ended up falling over. I scrambled off that mat and over to the couch without looking like I was running away as best I could. Mimi kept the game going, and I had to make up an excuse to head to use Davis's bathroom just so I could get away from the glare Tai was giving me. As soon as I was in I locked the door behind me and sat down on the edge of the tub with my head in my hands.

' _He swore to me he'd only do that kind off stuff when we were alone! God, he's getting too comfortable with this! He's so at ease about this whole thing that it's getting to the point where he might not want to hide it anymore. Oh God, how do I get out of this? _', I thought, shaking my head. I stayed in there alone for maybe a few more minutes, but I knew I had to come out sooner or later. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door, only to find a pair of angry brown eyes gazing down at me.

" Don't make me angry, Yamako. ", Tai whispered, gripping my chin, while the rest of my body was frozen in fear. " You're mine, remember that. "

" Hey guys, hurry up over there! ", Sora couldn't see us, but she probably didn't expect that Tai was threatening me either. Then he shoved me away, like he always did, giving me that smug grin with a wink, and went into the bathroom. I stumbled back to the others, trying to look normal. TK shot me a look of concern once he got a good look at me, but I just gave him a misleading smile. Once I got over what Tai had said, I actually let my self start having fun again.

* * *

" You really shouldn't be back here, Tai. ", I whispered as I looked through the closet of my dressing room. It was my first concert since the rave, and he had insisted on coming in here with me. I was still in my school uniform and I had to find something else to wear for the performance, but I couldn't concentrate on that with him in here. I had my back to him, but I looked over my shoulder to see his reaction to my comment, hoping he wouldn't get angry. He had become very possessive of me, not even letting me get near girls unless he was watching. And if he found out I would get threats worse than the ones that started this mess. 

" The door's locked, besides, I have something for you. ", he whispered in my ear from behind, holding me around the waist. He put a box in my hand, and then shoved me with one hand on my a$$ towards the small bathroom connected to the dressing room. He gave me a wink as he shut the door. " Try it on for me, love. "

With a trembling hand, I opened the box he'd handed me, and saw what was concealed inside. God I'd never been so humiliated in all of my life. I didn't want to, but I put it on and was horrified to find that it did fit. He smiled when I came out wearing it, making me turn around as if he were a mother and I was his child trying on new jeans for school. But they weren't jeans. He'd bought me a pair of black leather pant that were tight from my waist to my thighs, and the became loose once they got to my knees giving me room to wear a pair of black boots. I wore with that the white muscle shirt that came with a black leather vest. His hands suddenly became more of a problem than his hungry eyes, because he grabbed my hips from behind, forcing me to sway my rear back and forth for him to watch.

" I got these so if you end up dancing during one of your songs, and I know you do, I'll get to watch that pert butt of your like it should be. ", he commented, making my stomach turn in knots. I wanted so much just to pull away, but I couldn't. There was even a phone in here, and he would use it. I knew that well.

" God, I love that tight a$$ of yours, my sexy little b****. ", he rasped as he felt my back end, pulling me close from behind. He then turned me in his arms, making me look up at him. " Remember this, Yamako, you're mine, and mine alone. I don't care how many girls are out there screaming your name you belong to me. "

" Tai… ", I started, noticing that it was getting close to show time.

" Say you're mine. ", he ordered firmly, gripping my chin and bringing my face only inches from him. For that he had to lift me up, supporting me from under my butt. He did this a lot, just so we could be at eye level for once.

" I'm…yours. ", I hesitated to state, not wanting to say it ever again. It left this horrible taste in my mouth, but not as bad as the taste of his next kiss was. He slipped me the tongue, holding me there for maybe the next five minutes. Then he set me down, pinching my a$$ one more time before giving me a wink and leaving me saying something about having a good show. I was just glad he left.

I had to go on stage, and I did. One of the guys in the band was surprised by what I was wearing, but I didn't let that stop me. I wanted to play my guitar, and sing. God, I hadn't sung since this whole mess started! As the drummer gave the cue to start, everything just seemed to melt away, and I began to sing:

Things are starting to accelerate, into something never stopping, always trouble following! Now I think I'm getting dizzy, too much spinning, my pace is fast; the plot is thickening, quickening! It's getting…too insane…I'm trying…to maintain…Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

I run around, you run around, we're all gonna run, run, run around! You run around, I run around, we all do a run, run, run around!

It's getting closer, More intense, ever twisting turning rollercoaster! Inch by inch the gap is close, Pressure filling, temps are rising higher and higher! It's getting too crazy… I wish I could maybe…Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

****

It seemed to erase everything as the song went on, faster and faster, like the lyrics implied. I forgot about everything. The rave where I made that horrible mistake, my supposed 'best friend' who was now using me, and how much I was afraid of everything now. Maybe that's why I made my biggest mistake that night.

It was after the concert, and Tai hadn't come back stage like I thought he would, so I talked with the rest of the band. No one actually came back stage to talk to me who wasn't part of some crazy fan club so I was actually there for an extra half-hour before I was alone. I slowly put my guitar in my case, and that's when someone taped my shoulder from behind. I knew it wasn't Tai, he would've grabbed my a$$ or wrapped his arms around me. So I casually turned to face them.

" Can you help me? I think I'm lost? " She was about my height, probably close to my age. She had long brown hair, and sparkling green eyes. I knew I'd never seen her before, but she was really cute. I loved the dress she was wearing.

" Are you lost? ", I asked her politely, looking her over again.

" Uh, yeah. I was with a bunch of friends, and I ended up bumping into someone I knew, so while they went to get the car, I got lost from the way from, my old friend to finding the parking lot. ", she laughed nervously, probably embarrassed that she was telling one of the guys from the band that she had foolishly lost her ride home. " Do you know which way it is? "

" What's your name? ", I had to question.

" Trisha, Trisha Rockoro. ", she grinned at me, making me notice how much I liked to look at her. " So can you help me out? I really need to get out of here. "

" Well, you go down this hallway, and then you take the first right. ", I started, taking a step closer to her, and pointing in the direction she would have to go in. " Then you take the first door on the left marked exit. But then maybe you- "

I was slyly going to ask he out in the end of that, but someone came around the corner. It was Tai. He saw me with that girl and I swear his eyes almost lit on fire he looked so furious with me. I got scared. I said something like a good-bye to Trisha and headed down that hallway back to my dressing room, slamming the door shut and locking every lock it had. I leaned my back against it, sliding down into a sitting position. It was just now hitting me. Everything that had happened, it made me afraid of him. I was scared to death of Tai Kamiya, and I couldn't help it.

To make a long story short, I stayed in that room for an hour before I finally got the guts to come out. The whole time I had been expecting Tai to knock on the door and demand to be let in, or call me on the dressing room's telephone, but he didn't. I walked home, carrying my guitar case on my back, thinking I saw him in every shadow that was around me. When I got home, I climbed into me bed, pulled the cover up to my chin, and cried myself into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next day was Saturday. I was unhappy when my Dad left to go hang out at work, to get some overtime in, but there was nothing I could say to get him to stay without revealing secrets. Secrets I wanted to keep. I knew for a fact that Tai would have his apartment to himself today, he had told me that his parents were taking Kari to see their grandparents and he had planned on playing sick so he could see me. I was expecting a call to come any minute, but one never came.

I was a nervous wreck all day. I just knew he was going to call, but he didn't. When my dad came home around six I knew something was very wrong. I was glad that I got to stay away from him, but why was he staying away from me? I had a bad feeling about it, but my dad was home. I figured I was safe. He went to his room to get a change of clothes so he could take a shower, and I offered to cook dinner. While I was cooking, the doorbell rang. I made the mistake of answering it.

" Tai! ", I gasped in horror, taking a step backwards.

He looked furious, holding his fists clenched tight and his brown eyes ablaze. He was wearing all black, a color that had soon become common for him since he'd blackmailed me into becoming his secret boyfriend. He took a step towards me, and I took another step back. I held my hand up defensively when he said. " I saw you. "

" Tai, you can't ask me to push every girl that I think is cute away just because you like me! It's not fair, even if I agreed to- ", I started shakily.

" I saw you with her, you little slut! " He punched me to the floor. I tried to get up, but he kicked me into the stomach, forcing the air from my lungs in one big whoosh. He kicked me in the face before he leaned down and grabbed the collar of my shirt, forcing my too look at him through the spinning before my eyes. " You cheating little creep! I loved you! I was nothing but good to you and you couldn't even enjoy that! You couldn't even keep you eyes off her, could you? "

" Please… ", I whispered, but he started beating on me. Hitting my over and over in-between kisses and sobs from his throat. He was insane, calling me names, hitting me and kicking me over and over. I couldn't get away. I couldn't even scream. He pinned me to the floor, punching me in the face until blood was trickling from my lip and oozing from my nose. I struggled, but I was so scared.

" You f***ing b****! I loved you! ", he screamed at me before he hit me in the face again. I was sprawled out on the floor, trying to get up, to get away. Just before he could punch me again though, someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt, throwing him out the front door. It was my Dad, red faced and still in his work clothes. Tai tumbled to the hallway floor, and stood up glaring.

" If you ever touch my son again I'll have you locked up in a jail cell so fast you won't even have time blink! Don't you ever come near here again! ", my father cried in rage, slamming the door and locking every lock we had. He then knelt down next to me, pulling me into a sitting position in his protective arms. " Are you all right, Yamato? What was that all about? I heard screaming and… "

I burst out sobbing right then. I couldn't take it anymore. The verbal abuse, the groping, the forced kisses, and forced words out of my mouth like 'I love you', they'd all cut me down, made me weak. I just wanted to die right then, but I couldn't. After a moment, I told my dad everything. About the rave, about being scared he'd kill me, about Tai tricking me into going there in the first place, an then all the things he had done to me afterwards. He had tears in his eyes by the time I was finished, and I was hugging him tight, saying I was sorry over and over.

" Yamato, I wish you had come to me in the beginning. ", he said softly once he was sure I was finished, still hugging me. I'd never needed him more than right then. " Then maybe this could have all been avoided. I'm sorry you thought I would've been angry about the rave. I don't condone what happened, but it wasn't your fault if Tai and his friend drugged you. I won't let him hurt you anymore. "

" Thanks, Dad. ", I whispered gratefully.

Epilogue:

Kari was home when Tai got there. She saw the blood on his knuckles and the scowl on his face and she knew something was wrong. Sneakily she followed him to the bathroom and watched him wash the red ooze off his hands. There were no cuts under them, just raw skin. That meant that it wasn't his own blood.

She got scared and told her mother about it. Mrs. Kamiya sat Tai down alone at the kitchen and demanded to know what was going on. Like he had been for the past few weeks, the brunette boy was distant, and very defiant. She stared him in the face and said, " Taichi Kamiya, if you don't tell me who you got in a fight with then I may just have to ground you until you decide to tell me. Does this have anything to do with you and Matt not hanging out anymore? "

As far as the rest of the Kamiya's knew, Tai hadn't been spending any time with his 'best friend'. The boy used to come home and leave right away saying he was going somewhere with Matt, but for the past few weeks he hadn't. Only Tai knew why. His mother was growing impatient by the second.

" Matt's a f***ing little slut. ", Tai spat angrily, his eyes narrowed.

" Was that _his_ blood on your hands? "

He refused to answer. In fact, he didn't answer any of their questions, not even when the cops showed up to arrest him for the assault and battering of Yamato Ishida. That got him sent to a Juvenile detention center where he had to see a shrink, and that's finally when that fact that he had been hurting Matt was exposed after a lot of eruptions of his temper. But his family wasn't told the story just yet.

* * *

When TK's parents sat him down in the hospital waiting room while a doctor examined the extent of the damage Tai had done to him, he was told of all the horror his older brother had gone through. It was then that the bearer of Hope recalled the day of the party, the day he'd seen Tai pinch Matt's butt.

The boy had just dismissed it as a teasing gesture. During one of Matt's concerts Tai had told TK he thought his brother was very handsome, and that's probably why girls chased him so much. After that, TK had seen an increase in jokes about Matt's looks from Tai. He'd never known that it was leading to this.

But the hardest Part for TK was yet to come, for one day Kari called him up, apologizing for what Tai had done to Matt when he'd beat him. The blonde young man thought it only right for her to know the whole story. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He had never wanted to crush Kari's image of Tai.

* * *

(Weeks later)

****

I finally got to be normal again. No more Tai around meant a lot of the memories were only in my nightmares. My family was very supportive of me, helping me with anything I needed. They still do. My Dad's a lot more open with me, telling me things that I had always wondered about him.

I'll never forget that day a month after Tai was taken to that detention center. I was walking down the street, minding my own business when I bumped into a girl from behind. I whirled around to meet a pair of green eyes. 

" Trisha? ", I exclaimed in surprise.

" You're that guy from the concert hall, aren't you? The one from the band that I saw play that night? ", she replied looking me over. She was still as cute as the day she'd asked me for directions. " Wasn't it Matt, or something like that? "

" Yeah, that's me. ", I nodded. " Hey, I never got to ask you, Trisha, would you like to get a bite to eat with me some time? I'd really- "

" How's now sound? ", she cut me off, taking my arms with a beautiful smile that made me melt. I gulped down all the nervousness I felt and nodded again. As we went on talking, heading for the nearest café, I couldn't help but be proud of myself. I'd really bounced back after being used for so long.

The End

( This is my first guy-guy fic, so please don't flame me if you think it's lame. I have an idea for a sequel, but unless all of you liked the first part I'm not going to consider writing it. Besides, I have other stories to get to, so if no one asks, there's no need to think about it now. Anyway, I hope you liked it and will review, trust me, I do need some feed back. And if you want more, remember people can escape from detention halls. At least I think they can. Enough of my babbling, though! Bye! ) 

****


	2. Unwanted

( Okay, since so many people read this one the first night, although not a lot of them reviewed, I decided to do a sequel. Here it is, but make sure you read the warning: This is a yaoi story, which means there are guys liking guys, people! **There are adult situations, bad language, and the suggestion of rape. Actually, there is rape, but I cut that part out cause I refused to write it. If you don't like that, turn back now, I won't hold it against you**. If you are okay with this, please enjoy and review! )

****

Prologue:

The bus dropped him off right on the corner of HeightonVeiw Terrace, possibly five miles from his quarry. His scowl scanned over the dozens of people passing by, and none of them would look at him. A strange smile came over his face for he was one of them once more. Free, free to do whatever he wanted. And he knew what he wanted to do. He had somewhere to be, but he would take his time.

Hands in his jacket pockets he walked across the street when the colors changed for him. Bunches of people were all around him, and they didn't seem to see him as a threat. His mind laughed saying that they should. But no one knew his past that wee present right now, and that was the way it should be for the next day or two. Just until he had enough time to find his prey, then people would know.

Odiba was just a few miles away………..

Unwanted (sequel to USED) 

I hadn't been to a party this big since my band's first concert. It had been right after the show, with almost everyone who came to the performance showing up. Now I was surrounded by people, laughing at jokes people tossed out and trying to throw in a few of my own. A lot had changed over the past few months. Joe was dating Sora, Mimi had asked Izzy out even though she still lived in America, and TK had gotten involved with Kari. Ken was just now dating Yolei, but poor Davis and me were kinda left out. We'd both come without dates, so we were hanging out. I gotta tell you, I missed talking to someone like that, I mean I used to talk to Tai like that. Oh, you don't know what happened? I can fix that.

A couple months ago, I had a big concert and Tai had asked me to come to a rave with him nearby. What I didn't know is he had a guy there slip something in my drink so that I would be so high for the next few hours, and guess what? I still don't know exactly what happened. Turns out that I slipped away from Tai's line of sight, met a girl, and when I came off my cloud I was lying naked in bed with her. She was still high, thank God, and all of a sudden, before I could do anything, Tai found me in there. I went home that night praying he wouldn't tell anybody and the next day he showed up unexpectedly and made me a deal. He told me he had like me for a long time, and that he would keep his mouth shut if I would be his secret boyfriend when we were alone. I spent weeks letting him hold me, and kiss me, and pretty much cut me down so much I was terrified of him. Then after my next concert, he caught me just before I was about to ask a girl out and ended up beating on me until my Dad threw him out of our apartment and filed criminal charges. He was taken to a detention hall for teenagers, and I had to move on.

" Hey, Matt, having fun? ", TK asked me as he and Kari walked up to where Davis and I were hanging out. They were both smiling, holding each other's hands. Sometimes I hated it when they were so cute together, but I didn't right then.

" Yeah, this rocks. Too bad I couldn't get a date for it. ", I remarked trying not to sound as bitter as the words did. I looked around, listening to the loud speakers blare some music someone had brought with them. It wasn't that bad, but someone had to teach their members to play the keyboard right, it was way off beat! Maybe I was getting to critical of music, I don't know, but it sounded bad, okay?

" Whatever happened to Trisha? ", Davis questioned.

Oh, forgot to tell you more about her. Uh, yeah, she was the girl Tai caught me about to ask out. I bumped into her a few weeks after he was shipped out of town, and we had a good thing for a while. " Oh, um, she and I got in a big huge fight. Seems she thinks it's okay to be serious about more than one guy as long as the other four or five don't know about it. Nice, huh? "

" I'm sorry, Matt. We all knew you liked her a lot. ", Kari told me with a look of sympathy. After a moment I had to laugh at her and she looked confused.

" Look, you guys, it's a party, I intend to do everything in my power to have fun tonight, okay? Now, you, TK, go dance with your date before she starts saying you never do anything with her. Davis and I don't mind. ", I explained with a smile shoving them both towards the crowds of other teens dancing. Davis gave me a hand and once they were gone I leaned back against the wall taking a big sip of the pop Izzy had given me. These days I was careful of who I took anything from at parties. Davis got kind of quiet for a minute, and he seemed nervous about something, so I finally decided to get him to say something. " Dude, you okay? "

" I wanted to ask you something, but I didn't think that I should. ", he replied after a moment of thought. He then looked up at me with a shrug. " I mean, you and I have gotten really close over the past few weeks and I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything. It's just, I watch you act like everything's normal, but ever since you and Trisha split up, you've been avoiding dating. Is it because-"

" It's not because of Tai. ", I stated before he could finish.

" But you haven't danced all night, and there's been over a dozen girls asking you, Matt. You just said that you want to have fun, but you're not. You're standing here, talking to me instead. It's like you're avoiding trying to like someone and I thought that maybe it was because of what he did to you. ", the bearer of Courage/Friendship remarked defensively clenching his fists. " I'm worried about you. You've never really talked about what he did to you, Matt, not since that night when it finally ended. If there's something going on you can always- "

" Davis, like I said, I'm fine. ", I insisted firmly, trying hard not to get mad. The last thing I wanted was to think about Tai. " This isn't about him, I just think I need some space. Look, I'm gonna head out into the back yard to get some air, I'll be back in a little bit, okay? I'm not mad, Davis, I just need to think stuff out. "

I left him standing there, worming my way through the crowd to get to the back door of the huge house. People said hi to me, at least the people I knew, but I just kept going until I made it out into the night air, out under the stars. I hadn't been outside in the longest time, just sitting outside and gazing up at the twinkling lights that covered the heavens. I sat down on the grass since there was really no one else out there with me, and after a moment, I was about to say something as I turned my head to the side, but there was no one there. I still wasn't used to not having Gabumon around, even after all of this time. Times like this were those heartbreaking reminders that he was in another world. As I lay down on my back, my eyes still locked on the stars, I had to wonder what Gabumon would've said about what Tai had done to me all those weeks ago. God, why was it that once someone mentioned his name it never went away? I just wanted to forget.

" Need some company? ", a voice asked me as someone sat down next to me. It was a guy I was sure I didn't know with spiky dark red hair, laughing green eyes, and a pierced left ear. I was sure he was at least a year older than I was, and he was well built, my guess was an athlete. " You looked a little lonely. "

His voice sounded familiar, and I was sure I'd seen his face before. I looked him over again, not really seeing anything threatening, but for some reason my instincts told me to get out of there. " No, actually, I just felt kinda crowded in there with all of those people. Do I know you from somewhere? I swear I've seen you somewhere before, but I just can't place it, ya know? I'm Matt Ishida. "

" From the band? I've heard you play, you're awesome! Man, you should really look into recording an album or something! ", he retorted with a big grin. He then held out his hand to me as I sat up. " I'm Jason Counter. I don't think we've met before, but I always did seem to have one of those faces. But, Matt, I bet there's a bunch of girls waiting in there for you to come back, how can you settle for being out here? I mean, if it were me I'd be back in there- "

" I'd prefer to stay away and not be mobbed anytime soon. ", I laughed shaking his hand. He had this lopsided smile when I said that, and this twinkle in his eyes. I didn't like it but like I'd say that. I mean, come on, this gut was going out of his way to be nice to me and he barely knew me! " But what are you doing out here? What did you do, follow me for the heck of it? Or were you just bored? "

He smiled. " Yeah, Matt, I'm stalking you, okay, I admit it. "

I couldn't help but laugh. " Okay, sorry, I'm a little blunt at times, don't let it fend you off. I would head back inside if I felt like it. My friends keep thinking I'm gonna have a mental breakdown or something and I just need some space from the concern, ya know? I bet you don't have that problem, you look like you can take care of yourself pretty well. You in sports at your school or something? "

" Wrestling actually, yeah. I'm a junior. You're a freshman, or at least, you look like one. ", Jason retorted with that weird smile of his.

" Um, actually, I'm a sophomore. I've always had a problem looking my age for some reason or another. Man, we've gotta be the lamest guys at this party! We're not even in there! ", I commented, turning and looking back over the hill at where the huge house stood. I could still faintly hear the music, they'd finally switched it to something good, or at least that's what I could make out. " You're right though, Jason. Maybe we should head back. My friends might worry. "

I was standing with my back to him, waiting for him to reply, when I felt him standing _right _behind me. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, and suddenly, he was holding me around the waist with my arms pinned to my sides. With a hiss in his voice, he whispered in my ear as I struggled wildly, trying to get free. " Tai was right, you do have a luscious a$$, little Yamako. "

" What did you-mmmphh! " He covered my mouth with one of his hands, cutting me off. I kicked and thrashed and tried to scream, but he had me there. I guess being on the wrestling team pays off, huh? He laughed as he let his tongue graze my cheek and lick behind my ear. He then reached into his pocket, having to remove his hand from my mouth for just a minute. " How do you know Tai? "

" You'll see. ", he rasped, sticking a needle in my neck suddenly. The world began to swirl before my eyes, all the colors and shapes beginning to meld together to make one big swirl. He let me go and I dropped to my knees, trying not to surrender to whatever he'd drugged me with. As my eyes slowly closed, I fell to my side and Jason hissed in my ear. " He told you, you were his, Yamako. "

* * *

( A/N: I'm switching to third person for the time being, because that's where the story needs to go. Um, I'll make sure that you can tell wether it's Matt talking or not. )

****

" Has anybody seen Matt? ", TK asked the group for maybe the fifth time. It was about time to leave the party because the host was ready to close up, but no one had seen Matt since he'd left Davis earlier. " He and I were supposed get a ride home from Dad, but I can't find him anywhere, and no one else has seen him. " 

" That's funny, now that you mention it it's like he disappeared. I haven't seen him since he shoved you and Kari onto the dance floor, and that was a few hours ago. ", Joe retorted after a moment, looking around. " It's not like him just to go off and not tell people where he's going. Maybe something came up. Or maybe he called your Dad for an earlier ride? Is your Dad waiting outside yet? "

The younger boy went to go check and Davis shook his head. " Man, I knew I shouldn't have let Matt walk out like that. I knew he had to be upset about something, but when I tried to get him to talk about it he said he needed some air. I shouldn't have let him walk off, Joe. I hope he's okay, wherever he went. "

( A/N: Back to Yama! Yes, I know it was short, but this is more important. And if you think about it, they don't know to be worried yet. Only we do! )

****

My head was in a whirl, that's how I knew I was awake. I let my eyes open and focused on the light that was streaming down onto my face from somewhere I couldn't see yet. I tried to move, only to find that my arms wouldn't, they were being held back like they were on short leashes. Actually it was handcuffs, but I couldn't see that until after I shook my head, and my gaze focused on the room around me. I was sitting up with my back pressed firmly to the posts at the head of the bed where my hands were chained, and I soon felt a piece of tape over my mouth. The last thing I remembered was Jason grabbing me and saying something about…Tai! Why…how did he know Tai? Why was I so sure I'd seen Jason before?

I tried to jerk free, but all that did was dig the metal into my wrists and press my back further into the head of the bed. I grunted trying to possibly get up, to no avail, and to maybe get the tape off my mouth, but nothing worked. Suddenly, the lights went out, making me blind in the dark. I felt someone suddenly on the bed with me, crawling towards me, and I let out a muffled protest as I felt hands go up my neck to where the tape was placed. They pulled it off slowly, nibbling my lower lip as I tried to protest, even as their tongue slipped into my mouth. I was panicking, and the way they were probing the inside of my mouth felt familiar, that I couldn't think of anything else to do but bite their lip. They pulled away suddenly.

" Still as fiery as ever. ", a familiar voice rasped in my ear as I felt a hand caress my cheek. This was getting bad. " Did you miss me, my Yamako? "

" My name is Yamato, Tai. What are you doing out so soon? I figured they'd leave in there until you were an adult and then let you rot in jail. " Now this was all starting to make sense, why else would Jason grab me? But how had he gotten out? They wouldn't have just let him loose would they, not without telling me, right? I did deserve some fair warning after what he had done to me! All my old fears seemed to be coming back as he came closer to me, that same old sneer on his face as he inched closer. I shivered. " Get away from me. You have no right to do this! "

" Computer errors are so nice though. Some other boy was supposed to be released, and someone screwed up with our files, so instead I got the boot with none of you being notified. I thought it was rather nice of them. ", Tai said in this low voice that he used to use when he had me alone in his apartment back when he was blackmailing me. " I set everything up so I could see you again, with Jason's help, of course. I was so worried that you would recognize him, but then again, the last time you saw him you were taking big gulps from the drink he'd given you. "

'_ That's how I knew him! He was the guy who gave me that drugged drink for Tai at the night of the rave! I should've known, God, I should've known! _', I thought to myself, making it so a barely noticed that he was straddling my waist with his legs until he was so close I could feel his breath on my neck. " Why are you doing this? "

" Because I want you. ", he whispered softly, leaning in to kiss my neck. I tried to pull away, but found his hand was holding the back of my head, and his other arm was around my waist. I couldn't move as his lips began to savagely caress my skin, and when he sank his teeth in once I yelped in pain. That made him giggle and lick the spot on the nape of my neck that he had bit seconds ago. I felt like screaming, but for some reason I couldn't. My heart was beating so fast, I felt like I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and that's when I realized I was still terrified of him. And the worst thing about that is I think he already knew. 

I panicked again, knowing that all that I wanted was him away from my neck, to get completely away from me and never come back. I did the only thing I could think of, I kicked out, nailing him in the groin as hard as I could. His face twisted in pain as he got up off of me, and after letting out a moan, off the bed as well. The glare he gave me was furious, but then he smiled as he stood up straight, eyeing me with that fiery glare as if I were some treat and he was starving. Before I could do anything about it, he grabbed my ankles, yanking me down so I was no longer sitting, but lying with my arms handcuffed to the head of the bed, and he took handcuffs out of his pocket and chained my ankles to the corners of the bed.

" Should've known you wouldn't want to play right away. ", he whispered as he got down into what could've been a push up position. He let his hand trace the button line on the black shirt I was wearing before leaning down closer to me. " I tried to tell you, you belonged to me, but you didn't want to listen. This time you will, Yamako. This time, you won't get a choice, because you're mine. "

" I'm not your property, you can't keep me here! How can you think that people are your toys? When I get pout of here- " He cut me off with his lips kissing me harshly, making me feel more like he was biting me than actually kissing me. I struggled with all my might but that just made him pull me closer, his hands greedily feeling my body as I tried to bite him again. It wasn't working; he had me tight, in a position that I couldn't have gotten out of without my hands or my feet. Finally, he pulled away, a sneer on his face as he put another piece of duct tape over my mouth and caressed my cheek with his hand for a moment.

" Next time, Yamako, " he whispered as he walked away, into the shadows where I could no longer see him, and I was sure he opened a door. " we _will_ play. "

A shiver ran down my spine as I closed my eyes, praying this was some sick twisted nightmare. I was terrified to even move, but he was no longer in the room, right? How long did he plan on keeping me here, wherever here was? And how long had I been out before I woke up here? Was anyone even looking for me? Did anyone even know what happened? Man, with my luck everyone thought that I had just walked off in a bad mood, I had done it a number of times in the past month. And what exactly did Tai have planned for me here? I wasn't sure I wanted to know…

( A/N: Okay, back to Third person, sorry again! Enjoy though! )

****

" TK, was there something wrong with Matt at the party you two went to last night? ", the bearer of Hope's mother asked as **went about trying to clean up the breakfast dishes. She was beginning to wish her youngest son had never told her about the small Patamon that he had kept a secret for the past few months that way she wouldn't have to feed it as much as it wanted. She'd just gotten off the phone, and the blonde boy could see she appeared a little upset as she worked.**

" Um, Davis said he got a little edgy and went to get some air. I didn't see him after that though. Why, Mom? **", he asked as he let his digimon into his backpack, heading for the front door. " Is something wrong? "**

" That was your father I was just talking to. ", Nancy (If you watch the show Mr. Ishida calls her Nancy!) **replied, holding her head in her hands, and scaring the boy with how worried she now looked. " He said Matt didn't come home last night. He said that he went back to the place that party was at and the host said they never saw Matt leave, and when he called everyone he could find in Matt's address book, no one could tell him where he was either. I'm just scared that he's done something-but I'm sure it's just me over reacting. But he's never left for a whole night before. "**

" What? ", TK gasped, his eyes wide and horrified. His brother had been known to go places and not tell people before hand, but never over night. Then he at least had the sense to tell people where he would be, and ever since Tai had blackmailed him Matt had all but stopped his disappearing acts. This didn't make sense, where would he have gone? None of the others would have taken his brother in without calling him and letting him know the former bearer of Friendship was there, so where on earth could he be? " Are we gonna go look for him? "

" You need to go to school. What if your brother is just out with one of his friends? ", his mother replied firmly, hands on her hips. " I won't have you missing school because he is just off somewhere fooling around. You're going to school while your father and I look for him, okay? There's nothing you could do anyway. "

On he drive to school, the blonde young man was silent, staring down passively at the Patamon in his arms. Davis had said that he had brought up Tai last night, because he was trying to figure out why Matt was being somewhat anti-social, that wouldn't have made him feel he needed to run off, would it? Kari caught up to him on his way inside the school's huge doors, but he barely noticed her, and when she asked what was wrong all he could do was sigh. " Matt didn't go home last night. Dad called this morning said he never came home, and they're out looking. "

" Do you think something could have happened to him? ", she asked as they made their way to their lockers passing by people who were for some reason stopped in the middle of the hallway making it an obstacle course.

" He wouldn't have just walked off, Kari! He promised me he wouldn't do that anymore! First after Puppetmon tore us apart, " He cried slamming his locker shut as if to emphasize his point. " then after Tai blackmailed him. He told me he always wanted to be honest with me, and he didn't want me to worry about him anymore! If he doesn't want me to worry than why would he disappear? "

" Calm down, TK. I'm sure Matt's fine. ", Kari insisted soothingly, placing a hand on his shoulder, then running it down his arm to hold his hand. " I'm sure that your parents will find him and leave you a message at the office when they do. "

But a call never came. He spent the entire day worrying, along with the other Digidestined. Davis felt horrible for letting Matt walk off alone. He could still remember a few days after Tai had beat Yamato so badly and then got locked up. He'd gone to visit him in the hospital because TK had asked him to.

(Flashback from Davis's POV)

**__**

I felt strange going to see Matt. We weren't as close as Tai and I were, and even I'm not sure how close Tai were. But TK did ask me to come and see him, said he needs all the support we can give him right now, so I'll do it. Matt had the Crest of Friendship, and in a way, so do I. It's like I owe him. Walking into his hospital room, I saw something that I never expected to see anyone doing…he had a knife on his wrist, his hands shaking as he moved to cut himself. To kill_ himself!_

" Yamato, NO! ", I screamed, snatching the pocketknife, his pocketknife, I recognized it, out of his hands. He looked startled and ashamed to see me, but I could only see the pain in his eyes. That didn't stop me from yelling. " What do you think you're doing, Matt? Why on earth would you try and …and…end everything? "

" Because that's what I want! You don't understand, Davis, no one ever did something like this to you! ", he cried, sounding almost angry. The whole time I was holding that knife, which I had placed the blade back in it's slot just incase, wondering how he had gotten a hold of it. " I thought Tai was my best friend, but he used me! He made me do things that I don't want to even think of anymore, but the memories don't go away! They'll be with me forever, Davis, and I don't think I can live with them. Everyday for so long he would kiss me, and touch me, and I had to be his submissive b*tch or he would try and ruin my life even more. I don't want to remember that. "

" But, Matt, what about your family? What about TK? Do you think he could go on any better after this knowing that Tai drove you to kill yourself? And what about Gabumon? How do think he would feel knowing that you couldn't survive the one time he couldn't protect you? And what about your friends, huh? Could you do that to the rest of us? ", I demanded, tears stinging my eyes. " We all hate ourselves and blame ourselves for not knowing what was going on Matt. Kari is the worst, Tai was her brother, and she's so broke down cause she thinks she was never a good friend to you. Do you really want to give up? Give up on everything you have just because of this? Aren't you stronger than that, Yamato? And even if you aren't, Matt, we'll all be here for you, we won't do to you what Tai did. We want to help you. "

He burst into tears, and for a moment I wasn't sure what to do. But I couldn't jus let him cry like that, no one deserved to cry and not be comforted, so I wrapped my arms around him in a loose hug. I'd been worried he wouldn't accept it, but he did, hugging me like he did TK. He kept whispering how sorry he was, but after a minute I firmly told him he shouldn't be sorry. None of this was his fault, none of it.

" Davis, I know we were never that close, but… ", he'd started, looking off in another direction. " if I need someone to talk to, can I count on you? "

" Day and night, Matt. ", I retorted instantly, smiling at him, and getting him to smile back at me. It was a lopsided, and a halfhearted grin, but it must've made him feel a bit better, ya know, to know that he could still smile. " What else are fellow bearers of Friendship for? You call, and I'll be there, Matt, I promise. "

" And, Davis, swear to me that you won't tell TK. ", he replied.

" I won't tell him, but I think he should know, Matt. ", I'd promised.

( end of flashback, back to third person point of view! )

****

" I was suppose to be there for you, Matt, and now I know you're in trouble! I won't let you down again! We're gonna find out where you went and what's going on. ", Davis whispered to himself. He then caught TK looking at him funny so he made up some excuse so he wouldn't spill what he'd really been thinking about trying not to be too obvious about it. " Do you think Matt might have gone to the Digiworld to se Gabumon or something? He might have wanted to see him. "

" But how would he have gotten there? One of us would have had to be there to open the gate for him, and I already talked to Yolei and Cody, they haven't seen him since they went to his concert last week. ", Kari remarked as she sat down in the computer room with them. " Maybe we should talk to Ken. "

" Talk to me about what? ", Ken implied as he walked in, standing next to Davis with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at each of us questionably. Ken, next to Matt, had become his best friend after what had happened with the digital world. Matt and Ken were okay together, but Davis couldn't really see the blonde asking the younger boy for a trip to the Digiworld. " Is something wrong? "

" Remember the party you couldn't make it to last night? Well, Matt and I were talking and when I brought up Tai it was like he got upset, and when he walked off to get some air he never came back. ", Davis explained slowly, lifting DemiVeemon into his arms. " And then this morning TK found out he never came home, and his Dad doesn't know where he went. We were kind of hoping that you let Matt into the Digital world or something so this whole mess would be over. "

" I'm worried about him. Ken, have you seen him? ", TK asked.

" I'm sorry, I haven't seen your brother since I went to his concert with the rest of you. If I had let him into the Digital world I would have at least gone with him to be safe considering the Digiworld can be dangerous. ", the indigo haired young man stated sadly, shaking his head. " But if it helps, TK, Wormmon and I will help you look for him. It's the least we can do, after all. "

" That gives me an idea. Why don't we call the others and see if every one of us can form a search party? Then we can split up into pairs or something and look for Matt? ", Davis suggested with a grin. " We can look in all the spots that TK and Matt's parents wouldn't think of going to? I mean, at least half of us know him well enough to have a guess of where he would disappear to when he's upset. "

" What makes you think he was upset? ", DemiVeemon questioned, looking up at his goggle-headed partner with his reddish-brown eyes.

" Just the look in his eyes last night. And the way he said Tai's name when I brought him up. Maybe I'm being an idiot, but what if I'm right? ", the brunette replied with a sigh, shaking his head. " What if he went off and plans on hurting- "

TK looked at him in shock, not sure how Davis would have finished that sentence. The bearer of Courage/Friendship's eyes went wide in horror of what he had almost said. TK still didn't know. Yamato still hadn't told him about what would have happened hadn't Davis come to visit him in the hospital. The blonde got up from the chair he'd been sitting in and stood right in front of him, his blue eyes full of pain, and determination. " What are you talking about? What do you mean if he went off somewhere and was planning to hurt-to hurt what? Davis, tell me! "

" I can't, he made me promise not to. ", he whispered.

" Did Matt try to hurt himself before? Was he suicidal? Did he ever act like it around you? ", the Guardian of Hope asked him firmly. " Please, I have to know. "

" When you asked me to visit him, I walked in on him…trying to slit his wrists. He said he didn't want to remember what Tai did to him, said all of the memories were too much. ", Davis informed him somberly, unable to look him in the eye for a second more. " I talked him out of it, telling him that he couldn't give up, that we all needed him and we'd help him. I talked him out of it, told him I'd be there for him, but I had to promise not to tell you. I talked him out of it, TK. "

" I'm going to call my brother, and then the others. Ken, why don't you take Davis and get the search started. ", Kari ordered Moving to comfort her boyfriend, who stood with his head in his hands, still taking in what Davis had told him. 

" We're on it. ", Ken nodded, leading the way out of the computer room and into the hallway. He was a few steps ahead of him until he turned to see what was the hold up. With observant and confused eyes he sized his companion up, then finally voicing his concern. " You okay? I heard all of this was pretty rough on you too, considering you looked up to Tai, and now that you and Matt are close. "

" I just don't want to think that I made Matt go over the edge, that he's out there trying to find a way to end everything. ", he said softly. " He's one of the best friends I've ever had, like you, and if he was gone…I just don't know. "

* * *

" You know, I'm beginning to wonder why Matt would have just disappeared. Do you think something else is at play here? Like some digimon came and kidnapped him, Davis? ", the bearer of Kindness asked as they walked down the street. The streetlights had just came on because the sun was slowly setting, casting a rainbow of colors across the horizon. " Has anything like that ever happened before? It might just be possible? I guess I'm running out of ideas. "

" Me too. ", Davis remarked sadly. " I just wish I knew why he would have wanted to vanish and leave us all worrying, if that's what even happened. "

" Have the others found anything? ", DemiVeemon questioned.

" No, they would have e-mailed us on the D-terminals. Maybe we should check this way. Isn't this where they hold those raves Tai used to go to? ", Ken implied shaking his head and stopping at the corner. " Kari told me that this was where it started. I was the last one to find out. Guess you never really know people until you see both of their personalities, the good and the evil. "

Ken wished he didn't have to bring any of what Kari and TK told him, but it seemed that he had no choice. Even if Tai had been Davis's mentor, the bearer of Kindness couldn't help but wonder if Tai had been worse than he had been as the Digimon Emperor. He'd seen how depressed the brunette had been the first day that he'd been told of the whole incident, even if he hadn't known the cause until later. And then when he and Matt started hanging out, the pain seemed to go away.

" Place looks deserted, Ken, they hold raves once a month around here. Let's keep going. ", the bearer of Courage/Friendship stated as he pressed on, ignoring the shiver that went down his spine. " Maybe we should try the park or something. "

" Ken, isn't it getting late? What about your parents? ", Wormmon questioned from in his human's arms. " They'll worry. "

" He's right. Ever since I came home and stopped being the Emperor my parents worry about everything. Where I am, who I hang out with, ya know, the works. I hate to say it, but I should head home. ", Ken sighed, looking back down they way they had come. " Maybe we can come back out after dinner, Davis. "

" Yeah, I'll e-mail the others that we're heading home. ", the brunette reluctantly agreed, pulling out his D-terminal. " See ya, Ken. "

" Bye, Davis. ", the other boy smiled and waved as he headed off.

Angry with himself, the young man headed home after sending the e-mail to Izzy, who was pretty much coordinating the search with Cody from his apartment. He wished he could have found Matt, but he didn't seem to have any clues to his sudden disappearance. DemiVeemon could sense his friend's bad mood but when he was about to say something about it, they reached the boy's apartment, and he had to act like a stuffed toy so no one would freak. He went straight to his room, setting his digimon on the bed and then sitting on the die of it on the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees in a small attempt at comforting himself. 

" Davis, I'm sure Matt's okay. ", the little digital monster insisted, trying to sound reassuring. He'd seen the friendship between the two boys grow in the past month or so, and was glad that they were close. " We'll find him, I promise. "

" Hey, Davis, the phone's for you! ", Jun, in her annoying voice, shouted as she opened his door without knocking, slamming the receiver down in his hand.

This was strange for him, not many people called. Matt did, so did ken, and the other Digidestined usually called in emergencies, but still it was kinda weird. He put the phone to his ear giving DemiVeemon a shrug. " Hello? "

" Hi, Davis, it's me, Izzy. Wasn't sure who else to call, but I think we have a real problem on our hands. ", the older boy's voice sounded frightened over the line, and it made him sit up and give him all of his attention. " Cody is over here with me and he suggested that we check the police files and the internet for anything that could've been linked to Matt's vanishing, and for a while we didn't find anything, and we had to get off the computer to eat dinner, but when we got back on… "

" Make a long story short, Izzy. ", Davis cut in impatiently.

" Tai was released, Davis. Two days ago. There was some mix up with the computer; his picture was on someone else's file. They didn't say in the report how it happened, all I know is that they let him out when he still had a long time to be there. ", the computer whiz explained, his voice grave and unreadable. " He's been out for Two days, and Matt disappeared yesterday. I don't think it was coincidence, and neither does Cody. I still have to call TK, but I thought you might want to get back out there and look for him before it gets too dark. "

" Oh God… " The phone fell out of his hands.

* * *

Jason pulled the needle out of the blonde boy's bare thigh, watching his face twist in pain. Tai was too busy savoring the sight of Yamato without his clothes on to care that his friend was drugging him like he would have the night of the rave. 

" I've waited so long. ", he rasped in Matt's ear. The blonde was too weak now to fight back and they had over an hour ago unchained him after Tai had beaten him into submission. He licked behind Yamato's ear feeling him try to squirm beneath him, but nothing worked, for the drug was running its course through his veins. " I tried to have you before this too, at my place, remember? "

As his eyes rolled back, Matt could feel his mind drift back…

( Flashback is from Yamato's POV, also conveniently making it so that I can cut this…inappropriate scene from this story. It only needs to be rated R. )

**__**

I was with Tai at his apartment, we'd been watching a movie on the couch. This was getting to be routine now, going over to his place where he would do what he wanted to me. Today was no different, he'd called me over to be his toy. He was making me hold him on the couch, even when the movie was over. I squirmed a bit, finally noticing the clock, seeing that I only had an hour before my dad would be home, and I had been here for three hours already. " Tai, I think I should go. It's late. "

" Hmm? ", he hadn't been listening, just running his fingers through my hair and pressing me closer to him. " You don't have to, not yet, my parents are going out for dinner and won't be back till late, and Kari is out with TK. "

" But my dad… ", I started, but he was leaning down to kiss me.

" You're not going anywhere, Yamako. ", he whispered, shifting me so that he was laying me down on the couch, him on top of me, as he kissed me firmly. I was startled, figuring he just wanted to make out with me. It wasn't that strange, although I hated every minute of it. But suddenly, his lips started heading down for my neck, and his hands were starting to unbutton my shirt collar. He tore it open as if the buttons were made of a thin thread, running his tongue down my now bare chest. I yelped as his teeth grazed my skin, but more becase of the fact that he slowly ran a hand between my legs. I knew then exactly what he wanted from me, this whole time, he'd planned it this way, I was sure. He moved for my pants as I felt tears well up in my eyes. He had me pinned so well, his ankles wrapped around mine, there was no escape.

Suddenly, I heard the phone ring. He groaned even as his tongue slipped into my mouth and he savored the way I tried to fight it. It rang several times before he murmured through my trembling lips, " Let the… damn machine get it…. "

He had my jeans unbuttoned and was feeling my hips hungrily as the Kamiya's message ran, and then the person calling left their message: " Hello, this is Yamato's father, Mr. Ishida (sorry I don't know his first name!) **I was looking for my son, and I thought he might be here with Tai. I need him home, so if you know where he is, call me back as soon as you can. Thank you and I guess I'll try somewhere else. "**

__

I had never loved my father more than right at that second. But within the next second Tai had growled angrily and thrown me off the couch onto the floor like a rag doll. It was times like these that showed me how much Tai hated not getting his way, and it was a miracle that I never really saw that before. I struggled to get dressed and walked over to get my shoes. Just as I was about to leave, he turned me by the shoulder, and hissed me harshly, pressing my back to the nearby wall. Again he ran his hand between my legs as if wishing his chance to rape me farewell before throwing me out.

( Okay, now to third person. Sorry about this, does t make it confusing? )

****

" You're not serious? Ow could he have been released? The police and the psychiatrist he had to see said they wouldn't even consider it unless Tai truly felt sorry for what he did to our son. ", TK's father exclaimed, horror written all over his face. First his eldest son doesn't come home, now he finds out that the one person he doesn't want his boy to be near ever again has been on the loose for two days already. " How could this have happened? Why didn't the inform us? "

" Perhaps they didn't want to let word out of their computer malfunction. But that's what got Tai released, someone must've tampered with their criminal profiling system, either that all those computer viruses that have been going around did one heck of a number on their mainframe. ", Izzy explained, trying to remain calm even though his face read of worry. " I have a feeling that Tai is the cause of Matt's disappearance, and we should inform the police right away. "

" But that might not help us find Matt. What if Tai has him? He's been missing for nearly an entire day now! That's too long with that… ", Davis didn't even know what to call Tai anymore. He'd once been his role model, the Digidestined he'd looked up to the most out of all of the others. But ever since he'd been told of what Tai had secretly done to Yamato, he'd been wondering if he shouldn't have seen it before. But he knew that now wasn't the time for old regrets, now was the time for action, action that would hopefully find Matt before Tai could. Or maybe save him from Tai. " Maybe we should check Tai's old hang outs. "

" It might be logical to do so, but, maybe we should leave that to the police now, Davis. Tai's dangerous. ", Kari implied sadly. " I don't want anyone hurt. "

" Yeah, well Matt might get hurt while we sit back and let some cops do everything in between their breaks and shifts! We need to find Matt and we need to do it now! ", the bearer of Courage/Friendship yelled frustrated. " He did horrible things to Matt, you guys, we can't waist time letting the police file a report and then finally go looking for him, we need to look for him ourselves! "

" Davis, we don't even know where to start looking for Tai, or even if he's the reason for Matt's disappearing. ", TK shouted to get the boy's attention. Everything was tearing him up inside and it was taking all of his strength to keep from crying. He didn't know what to think and Davis's rash thinking was getting on his nerves at the moment making him very irritable and wanting to smack him. " If we're gonna do anything, can we please do it when we're in better shape. Izzy, did you call everybody already? Do they all know about Tai being out? "

" I'm not waiting. You guys can e-mail me if you need me but until then DemiVeemon and I are going to look for Matt. ", Davis remarked sharply as he walked out of the apartment, taking his reluctant digimon with him.

To be continued:

( Okay, I originally intended for this to be a one shot sequel, but it will have to go into the next part now won't it. I mean, come on with Matt in the hands of the sadistic Tai, and let's not forget Jason, I must continue. I dedicate this story to everyone who was nice enough to review the first part, all eleven of you! I hope you want the next part, but if I don't get more than eleven reviews, all you nice people are sunk, okay? Thanks! ) 


End file.
